Life Goes On
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: A year passed since the Battle at the Smithsonian and everything is fine for now. New exhibits are arriving and old faces are reappearing. How do you think Charlotte and Al will cope? Sequel to Life is Unexpected.
1. Prologue

**Okay, so here is the prologue of the sequel to _Life is Unexpected_. I'm going to try to do my best with it and I apologize that it's so short.  
**

* * *

Prologue

It has been about a year since the great adventure at the Smithsonian where I met Al Capone. He works at the museum as one the exhibits at night when everybody comes to life; during the day, we have a wax doll. I work there sometimes to manage the front desk. Al and I are still boyfriend, girlfriend, and so are Uncle Larry and Tess, but I have a feeling that something big will happen between them soon.

* * *

**So that's the prologue and I'll do my best to try to upload the first chapter soon. (:**


	2. Chapter One

**Good gracious! This is the first time I updated in, like, forever! But thank you to all who have reviewed and pm-ed me! I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated in quite awhile, but I didn't really know how I wanted to start it. At first I wanted to start it on Halloween, but Halloween passed before I could start it. Then came Thanksgiving, but the same thing happened again. Christmas and New Years also passed, so I finally just sat down and began to type. Valentine's Day is coming up so I might do a chapter on that day, but I'm not sure...But anyway here is Chapter One and I hope y'all enjoy reading it!  


* * *

Chapter One**

"Do you think she's awake?" A voice asked.

"No, it's too early for her to be up," a different voice commented.

"How should we wake her up?" A new voice asked.

"Oh, how about how you and her woke me up last year?"

"Okay, on the count of three we'll do it, okay? One, two, three..." the first voice answered.

"Happy Birthday Charlotte!" voices yelled. I was startled out of my sleep by their voices. Surrounding my bed was Nicky, Uncle Larry, Tess, Megan, and Al, my boyfriend. They held presents, balloons, and a birthday cake.

"What are all of you doing in here?" I asked them, sitting up.

"Remember, Charlotte, it's your birthday," Megan said, her hands filled with the strings of balloons and her auburn hair sticking out because of the static. "And please don't laugh at my hair."

"I won't, but did you have to wake me up this early?"

"We thought that you would like to go ahead and open these presents-" Uncle Larry said.

"What do you mean '_these_'? Are there more?" I asked.

"There might be if you get up," Al said. I looked over at him and he was wearing his pinstripe suit, but when he came here, Ahkmenrah made it so that he was in color and become real. He came over and sat on my bed with me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Here," Nicky said, handing me a present. I opened it up and inside was a pair of beautiful earrings and a matching necklace.

"Thank you, Nicky!" I said.

"Do you want to continue to open up presents or eat cake?" Uncle Larry asked.

"The presents!"

"You sound like a five year old," Nicky commented.

"It's not every day that you're forcefully woken up by people with presents and cake," I replied, taking the present that Tess handed me.

"This is from me and your uncle," she said. I opened it and inside was was a leather-bound book. I opened it up and saw that it was a scrapbook.

"So, that's what you looked like when you were a baby?" Al asked, looking at the first picture on the page, which was after I was born.

"Yup, and there's my mom," I said.

"You look like her," he said.

"I know," I said, feeling sad. My parents died three years ago tomorrow. They must have sensed my saddening mood because Al quickly handed me a giant box.

"Here you go, Charlotte," Al said.

"You didn't have to go and get me something that big because, as you know, I don't like it when-"

"Just open it," Al said. I glared at him for interrupting me, but I began to open it. I sat the box on my bed and looked at the top; it had holes in it. I gave him a confused look, but I took off the lid.

"It's a puppy!" I squealed. I gave Al a quick peck on the lips and lifted the puppy out of the box. "Oh, she has the most amazing blue eyes and she's a husky! Thank you!" I kissed Al again, but this time he held me there with the puppy in between us. The puppy started to make whining noises from being stuck in between us. I broke the kiss and looked at my new puppy. Al pulled me onto his lap and I petted the her.

"What are you going to name her?" Megan asked.

"Tanya," I said, looking at my puppy. I turned to Al again. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, giving me kiss on the cheek.

"Come on, Charlotte," Megan said.

"Why?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Because I'm going to take you shopping."

"For what?"

"Oh nothing special," she said, looking quickly at Al. "Just want to take you birthday shopping." I glanced over at him, but his face gave away nothing.

"Alright, I guess," I said, looking at her and him suspiciously. Great, a mob boss and my best friend are planning something that involves me.

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter One and I hope that y'all will review it and tell me what you think of it. I know that it was a lot of dialogue, but I promise that the next chapter will be better!**


	3. Chapter Two

**So, I know that it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm really sorry :( My life has been really busy lately, but now that it's summer, I'll be able to update more frequently :)**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Come on, let's go," Megan said, grabbing my arm and almost pulled me off the bed if it hadn't been for Al holding me on his lap.

"What about the rest of the presents? And the cake?" I asked, worry in my voice. "If we leave now, then Nicky will eat all the cake!"

"Fine! We'll leave after we eat cake," she huffed.

"Cake for breakfast!" Nick yelled. "And I would not eat all the cake," he said as he and everyone else left the room.

"Yeah, he would," I muttered. Al laughed at me and petted Tanya. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Not as pretty as you," he said, kissing my cheek.

"You are just so..so..cheesy," I said, laughing at him. I held Tanya as I got off his lap. He followed me out of my room and into the kitchen. They were setting up the candles on the cake and lighting them. They began to sing off-key and I tried not to laugh. I blew out the candles in one breath. Tess cut the cake and gave everyone a piece. Al and I went and sat on the couch with Tanya following us. "Wait, I need to go get her dog food."

"Already got it," Al said, motioning towards the door where a giant bag sat. I nodded my head and took a bite of the cake.

"Okay, you ate cake, now come on," Megan said, dragging me off the couch and back into my room. She went towards the closet and took out sweatpants and a shirt and threw them at me. "Change."

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No, now we're wasting too much time," and she shut the door so nobody would see. I rolled my eyes. I quickly changed and she once again dragged me, but this time it was to the front door. "Bye!"

"Wait! What about makeup, or my hair, or teeth?"

"You look fine," she drawled and she shut the door. We took the elevator down to the lobby of the apartments and out the door to her car. She didn't have her brother's SUV, so I knew she didn't want to do some serious shopping.

"So, what exactly are we getting?"

"You'll see," she smirked.

* * *

We have been walking around the mall for at least an hour and we haven't bought anything. We've been into almost every store and every time I picked something up she said it wasn't the right thing.

"Go into that store," Meg commanded. I sighed and went in. She immediately started looking at dresses once again and pulled out a red one. "Here go try it on," she said, throwing it at me.

I walked towards the dressing rooms and went into an empty one. I took off my shirt and sweatpants and put on the dress. It was a snug fit and went about an inch or two above my knees. I walked out of the room to show Megan.

"It's perfect!" She squealed and made me turn around. "Now, silver or black heels? If we try to do red, then the color might not match with the dress."

"Why do I need a dress?"

"You'll see, don't worry about it," she said dismissively. "I think black heels. What about you?"

"Black," I agreed and I went to change back into my clothes.

Megan paid for the dress and then we went shoe hunting.

* * *

After we got the 'most perfect shoes' according to Megan, we went to her house. She didn't want to risk the chance that Al might see me. Her dad isn't home because he's in the Army and her mom is on a business trip.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Derrick is," She wondered. She shook her head and took my bags out of her car. We walked up to her room where she locked the door. She turned around and looked at me. "Make over time!"

* * *

By the time she was actually done with me it was dark outside.

"Well, don't you look more gorgeous than usual," she said. "I think I did a good job."

I looked in the mirror and she was right; she did do a good job. My hair was curled and my makeup was amazing.

"Now, let's go to the museum."

"Why did I have to get all dolled up if I'm just going to the museum?" She didn't answer, but instead gave me another look that said 'You'll see' which seemed to her favorite phrase of the day. We headed towards the garage where her car was and saw Derrick.

"Well, well, well, look at Charlotte," he said, looking me up and down. "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"To see her boyfriend for her birthday," Megan answered, pulling me to her car.

"Happy birthday Charlotte," he said.

"Thank you," I replied as I got into the passenger seat.

"Just ignore him, he can be such a womanizer after someone breaks up with him," she rolled her eyes.

"He and Sarah broke up?" I asked.

"Mmhhmm, apparently, he isn't ready for a commitment." I nodded my head and we headed towards the museum.

!Megan parked her car and unlocked her door.

"Wait right here. I need to check something," and she left me in the car. She ran up towards the entrance and inside. A few minutes later she came back out. "Okay, we're good," and she fastened her seat belt. We drove off again and this time towards a restaurant and it was a fancy one. She parked the car and unlocked our doors.

"Come on, let's go." I got out of the car and so did she. "Wait!" She exclaimed, pulling me in front of her. "Okay, everything still looks great!"

I smiled at her and we walked inside the restaurant. There was soft classical music playing and I saw Al. He had his back towards us and he was wearing his normal suit. We walked up to him and I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and his eyes went wide.

"You look fantastic," he said.

"Take care of her and make sure she is home by midnight. Also, be safe and don't get carried away," Meg said, and I laughed at her. "Since Larry isn't here, I have to take his spot. Now, goodbye and have fun!" And she walked back towards the entrance.

"So," I said, putting my hands on Al's chest, "why is it that I had to get dressed up?"

He smiled down at me and drew me closer. He took one of my hands and led me to a table. He pulled out my chair for me and then he went to his chair.

"You had to get all dressed up because of something that is going to happen," he replied.

"What's going to happen?"

"You'll see," he smirked. "Now, pick out anything you want from the menu. It's your birthday dinner."

"Is this the only time I'll get treated to this?" I asked, picking up my menu.

"Of course not," Al answered, picking up his. I looked through the menu and looked for something not messy. Al has taken me out before, but not to a place this nice. We've mostly gone to fast food places because of his schedule and mine.

"Would you like anything to drink, Miss?" A waiter asked.

"Water, please," I replied. He nodded his head and mention he'll come back in a few minutes to take our orders. "What are you going to get?"

"The filet. What about you?"

"The house salad."

"You know you can get anything."

"I know." The waiter came back and gave me my water.

"Are you ready to order?" Al gave him his order and handed him his menu. "And you?"

"The house salad, please," I said, smiling and handing him my menu. He smiled back at me and walked away.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you," Al commented.

"Stop being so possessive," I said, frowning. "I'm with you, not him. So stop."

"Yes, Charlotte," he sighed and then he smiled at me. "You do look great tonight." And I smiled at him. We continued to talk until the food arrived. The first few minutes of our meal were in silence. "Are you sure you don't want any?"

"I'm sure," I answered and continued to eat my wonderful salad.

* * *

After we ate and Al paid for it, we went outside and there was Meg, waiting for us. He opened up the back seat door for me and he slid in after me.

"Where to?" Meg asked.

"The park," and she drove off.

"Why the park?"

"You'll see," he smirked again. I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window. When we arrived, Al got out and almost dragged me out. "It'll only be a few minutes," and he closed the door.

He started to walk and I followed him. We sat on a park bench. The night sky was beautiful, but it was a little cool outside which caused me to shiver. Al noticed and gave me his jacket.

"So, the reason why we're here is kind of important," he began, rubbing his hands together nervously. "Around this time last year, we met and after you had that tumble when you tried to escape, I think that's when I began to love you. It's been about a year since then and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"And what is that favor?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and it contained the most beautiful ring. "It's a promise ring and I was hoping that maybe in the future you'll want to marry me. The band is white gold and the stones on the heart are diamonds…" but I didn't really hear him after he said marry. I cut off his rambling by kissing him. He froze before responding, making the kiss deeper.

"So, you really want to marry me?" I asked, as he slipped the ring onto my third finger on my right hand.

"Yeah," he smiled. Suddenly, he got up and offered me his hand. "We need to get you back home and so you girls can talk."

"You think we're gonna talk about you?"

"I know you will." I scowled at him and he laughed. I took his hand and we walked back to Meg's car. She didn't say anything when we got in, but I know that as soon as Al is dropped off at his apartment she'll begin to bombard me with questions.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter Three

**So, here is chapter three! Sorry for the long wait :/ I've been busy with school, I had a really bad break up with this guy I was with for a year and a half, and I've been in the ER.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like I was on top of the world and that nothing could bring me down. After we dropped Al off at his place, Meg began to ask questions about the dinner. I knew she wanted know what happened at the park. When we got to Uncle Larry's apartment, all I had to do was show her my right hand and she looked at me in surprise.

"He asked you to marry him? You only met a year ago!" She studied my face in confusion and then her gaze went down to my stomach. "You're not, you know, are you?"

"No! Oh my gosh, Meg, it's a promise ring and it's on my _right _hand, not my left," I explained, admiring my ring. "Isn't it gorgeous? He was hoping that we could get married in the future."

I looked up at her face with a giant grin on my face. She smiled back at me before we both broke out in squeals and hugged each other outside of the apartment. One neighbor told us to be quiet through their door. We giggled and went inside the apartment.

"Are you spending the night?" I asked, throwing my keys down on the counter.

"Sure," and we went into the living room area. Tanya was inside a crate in the middle of the floor. She began to whine and bark when she heard us. I unlocked it and she jumped up against my legs, licking them and pawing at them. "You're going to need to get her trained."

"Do you know any good trainers? I don't think I'll be able to do a great job."

"I might. You know, you'll probably make it a whole lot worse," Meg laughed. I tried to glare at her, but I joined in the laughter. She's right. I set out some food for Tanya and some puppy pads. The last thing I need is a mess that I would preferably not to happen. I know how much Tess tries to keep this place clean. I'm not here a lot anymore. I normally spend more time at Al's place than here. He lived with us at first, but McPhee hired him to replace the wax statue of him. Ahkmunrah placed a special spell on it so it won't come alive at night. Once Al made enough money, he got his own place. After some researching about making a fake ID and other necessary items, he was good to go. Uncle Larry was never one to break laws, but after working at the museum, his views began to change.

While Tanya was eating what looked to be delicious dog food, Meg and I went to my room to change. We always left things at each other's places. Most of my wardrobe is at her place and vice versa. We're pretty much sisters and that's how everyone treats us. Al would do pretty much anything for her and she gets special privileges at the museum like me. Uncle Larry even took her in consideration when he began to date Tess. Meg's family loves me. Her parents aren't around often, but they want her and her brother to have a better life than they did growing up. They treated me like a daughter and her mom was great friends with mine. The only person who didn't treat us like sisters was her brother, Derrick, but then again, he was one of those creepy, older brothers that girls try to avoid at all costs.

We changed into our pajamas and decided to have a move marathon for the night, or whatever was left of the night. Meg is into the whole Sci-Fi genre, like _Star Wars_, and I'm into horror, like _The Hills Have Eyes_. Meg gets scared easily and I find some of her choices of Sci-Fi to be boring. After some debate, we decided on _Mean Girls_. I've gotten Al to watch this with me once. He doesn't seem to understand the chick-flick movies and he thought the movie was pointless. He didn't even laugh at the part when all of the girls were in the gym and doing the confessions. He would just roll his eyes throughout the entire movie and kept asking me why I like it so much. At least I didn't make him watch _Magic Mike_ like Meg did with her boyfriend, now ex after a bitter argument. That was an interesting event.

I set up the movie while she popped some popcorn and raided the fridge for other goodies. We have endless stomachs, Meg and I do. It gets bad after break ups. Ice cream containers and half the candy in Manhattan winds up in our rooms. Nicky says I'll be the fattest person in the world after my metabolism slows down and all of the food catches up. I told him at least I'll be fat and happy. Food is the best thing in the world. As everything was gathered together and the previews on the DVD are over with, I pressed the play button.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" A voice asked, slamming the door. Sunlight was pouring through the windows and Tanya started to bark. Meg groaned and pulled the blanket over her head while I put a pillow over mine.

"Another girl's night?" A new voice asked, not sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Time to get up, girls," the first voice answered. We both snuggled down deeper into the couch in response. The next thing I knew the pillow was being ripped off of my head and a face licking mine. I opened my eyes and saw Tanya's blue eyes looking into mine. I blinked, the sun is _way _too bright.

"It's too early to be up," I grumbled, pulling the blanket off of Meg . The coffee table was a mess. A giant bowl of popcorn sat in the middle with chocolate syrup poured on top. An empty container of ice cream was there with a two liter of Coke. Empty glasses and used eating utensils were everywhere. Meg and I tend to make a mess when we're together.

"You were still hungry after dinner?" I looked up and saw Al standing there with an incredulous look on his face. I made face at him and tried reaching for the pillow he had in his hands. He pulled it back out of my reach. "You need to get up. It's past 1:00."

"Please? Just a few more minutes?" I asked and he shook his head. I stood up and walked over towards him. I placed my hands on his chest and looked at him through my eyelashes a little. "Please, Al? Just a few more minutes is all that I need."

"You have popcorn in your hair," Nicky said, ruining it. Al can't resist when I do that to him.

"He is right," he commented, picking the popcorn out of my hair. "What did you girls do? Have a food fight?"

"Something along the lines of that," I muttered and picked up Tanya. We tried throwing popcorn into each other's mouths and we failed. Quite miserably, too. We both have poor aim and it was entertaining for a little bit. "Come on, Meg, we need to get cleaned up." She slowly got up and dragged her feet to my room. I was about to follow her when Al stopped me.

"No good afternoon kiss?" He smirked at me. He knew I was not in a good mood from being woken up before I was ready to be.

"You can have one, but _only _one," I smirked back at him. I went back to him and he leaned down towards me, eyes closed. He had a very surprised look when his lips met the nose of Tanya, who eagerly licked his face.

"Charlotte! " He yelled in surprised.

"That's your good afternoon kiss," I said, quickly getting out of his reach. Knowing him, he's going to try to get me back.

Oh, well. He should know that two can play his game.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review! :3**


End file.
